The present invention relates generally to methods, systems and apparatus for interacting with computers. More particularly, the invention relates to obtaining a document related to content of a video signal, utilizing such methods, systems and apparatus.
The invention has been developed primarily to allow a large number of distributed users to interact with networked information via printed matter and optical sensors, thereby to obtain interactive printed matter on demand via high-speed networked color printers. Although the invention will largely be described herein with reference to this use, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to use in this field.
Infotainment programs on television often provide associated informational material to viewers. This information is usually posted or faxed to the viewer on request, or is available in an associated print publication. Increasingly this information is being made available over the Internet on the program""s associated Web site.
According to a first aspect, the present invention provides a method of enabling a user to obtain, via coded data disposed on a surface, a document related to content of a video signal, the method including, in a computer system, the steps of:
receiving, from a sensing device, indicating data indicative of a request for the document, the sensing device, when placed in an operative position relative to the surface, generating the indicating data using at least some of the coded data;
extracting, from the video signal, document identity data indicative of an identity of the document;
identifying, using the indicating data and the document identity data, the request and the document; and
retrieving the document.
Preferably, the method includes the further step displaying the document.
Preferably, the method includes the further step of printing the document.
Preferably, the video signal is derived from at least one video playback device.
Preferably, the playback device is a cassette-based video player or a disk-based video player.
Preferably, the video signal is derived from at least one video transmission.
Preferably, the video transmission is a broadcast television transmission, a cable television transmission, a satellite television transmission, or an Internet video transmission.
Preferably, the video signal has an analogue format.
Preferably, the video signal has a digital format.
Preferably, the coded data is indicative of an identity of a region of the surface and of a plurality of reference points of the region, and the indicating data is indicative of the identity of the region and a position of the sensing device relative to the region.
Preferably, the document identity data is extracted from at least one data channel of the video signal.
Preferably, the data channel is a caption data channel, a text data channel, or an extended data channel.
Preferably, the method includes the further steps of:
receiving, from the sensing device, user identity data indicative of an identity of the user;
identifying, using the user identity data, a user profile; and
customizing, using the user profile, the document.
Preferably, the coded data is substantially invisible to the unaided human eye.
According to a second aspect, the invention provides a system for enabling a user to obtain, via coded data disposed on a surface, a document related to content of a video signal, the system including:
a receiver for receiving, from a sensing device, indicating data indicative of a request for the document, the sensing device, when placed in an operative position relative to the surface, generating the indicating data using at least some of the coded data;
a decoder for extracting, from the video signal, document identity data indicative of an identity of the document; and
a processing means;
the processing means being configured to:
identify, using the indicating data and the identity data, the request and the document; and
retrieve the document.
Preferably, the system includes a display device for displaying the document.
Preferably, the system includes a printer for printing the document.
According to a third aspect, the invention provides a printer for enabling a user to obtain a printed document related to content of a video signal, the printer including:
a receiver for receiving indicating data indicative of a request for the document;
a decoder for extracting, from the video signal, document identity data indicative of an identity of the document;
a network interface; and
a processor;
the processor being configured to:
transmit, to a server and via the network interface, the indicating data and the document identity data;
receive, from the server and via the network interface, the document; and
print the document.